Dino
Dino (pronounced "dee-no) is Rail Boost X of Adventure Squad, and Thomas's cousin. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Dino worked with many allies to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, including the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (his cousins in the family's machine division). Because of his dead relatives realizing the truth about Thomas, his little brother was constantly told to make the guardian of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when Thomas was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Personality Like most Leonolds, Dino is a daredevil rescuer with a big heart, and due to his modifications, he enjoys flying like a kite. He also has a great sense of humor, being able to make his whistle sound like a chicken clucking and a turkey gobbling. Dino is also a fan of Vampire lore, leading him to adopt a Transylvanian accent. Appearance Engine Dino is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Dino has several major differences from the original E2 class. He was much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. His footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. His current form has two lamps that resemble flashlights, two folding wings in his tank panels, a set of retractable tailfins on the back of his cab, and silver aviator goggles. His original form was painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were white. He also has a whistle shaped like a chicken. Currently, he is painted grey with black lining. He has a black kite in the center of his tank panels. Panels on his sides and on his bunker can fold out to form wings, and he also wears an aviator's goggles with matching flight cap. When he and the other look-alike family members went to Sodor, Tucker (without his equipment) and Dino were painted like Thomas to play a trick on Sir Topham Hatt. The look-alikes were later repainted and modified to tell them apart. Mech Rail Boost X is metallic silver with black highlights. It is a EMD SD40-2 with four boxcars that can combine into a rescue knight with 5 tiltjets of madeup design and 5 jeeps based off of a jeep renegade. An additional rail cannon unit is also included. Behind the scenes Dino's voice is John DiMaggio as Whampire from Ben 10: Omniverse. Notes *Dino reuses Thomas' character model, but with the aformentioned wings and aviator goggles (not to mention the chicken whistle). The changes were made to avoid confusion. His model was made from a TrackMaster Winged Thomas, with recolored goggles from the 2014 Thomas and the jet engine. A Spencer chassis was also employed. Category:Steam Team